bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sigma Kazami
Half Fullbringer and Half Shinigami? This is an invalid Article, due to the fact that Soul Reapers cannot inherit and/or possess Fullbring. It is a HUMAN only technique, as seen with Ginjo and Ichigo being the ONLY Shinigami, Substitutes at that, to be able to use Fullbring empowered Soul Reaper powers. Also, you can't have half and half, one must empower the other, otherwise the balance would be unstable. Regardless, make up your mind if Sigma Kazami is a Soul Reaper or a Fullbringer. You can't have both The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 05:25, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Technically he can. You bring up Ginjou but you also need to remember during his fight with Ichigo, he not only used Bankai but throughout the fight he was also using Bringer Light. It's pretty clear by now Bankai is used by Shinigami and Bringer Light is a fullbring technique, so the fact is Ginjou was using both. Also, a Fullbringers power is based on a Hollow's energy affecting their own. By technicality they are the "cousins" of Vizards, which is a Shingami + Hollow. The only thing that needs to be done on this article is an accurate/detailed description as to how Sigma came to be this way. Dragonlord45 (talk) 17:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) That's not how it works. This character of yours is half Shinigami and half Fullbringer, which wouldn't be possible unless he was a human who had Fullbring first and then acquired Shinigami powers. A pure Shinigami, no matter what circumstance, cannot use Fullbring Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:17, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Well...coming from you who made a Quincy, a Full-blooded one, being able to use Hollow powers just because of a medallion, makes me think otherwise. It has never been stated that a Shinigami cannot use fullbring. It was however stated, that a substitute shinigami could take Fullbring, mainly because they were Human. Also with how the communication of the Zanpakutou ususally works, it wouldn't be to far-fetch to say there may be an actual method for them to use Fullbring or at least a variation of it such as Object Affinity or Bringer Light. This is also a "Fan Fiction" and as long as its proven with some arguable evidence that it's possible, it's fine with me. Heck even a Half Quincy could also learn Fullbring but no one on this site does that because they all want to be Full-blooded. Dragonlord45 (talk) 17:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) The method I used was flawed, and instead of arguing against an admin who actually knows what he's talking about like a snob little newb, I removed it and created a new one that was approved by another admin who actually knows what he's talking about. What you're saying, fan fiction or not, is not possible. unless you've somehow come up with a discombobulated theory approved by higher up admins. See, here, we try and not slip into mary sue territory and actually follow Kubo's continuity to the best of our ability while also improving upon his theories or restrictions in logical, reasonable ways, not just outright say "fuck it, this is fanfiction I can do whatever!" like most terrible fanfiction writers. My Quincy/Resurreccion theory was flawed and wouldn't work, but at least I tried to come up with a way to get around it or improve upon it rather than just saying fuck it. Unless this character is a human with fullbring first, who gets Shinigami powers later, it isn't. possible. ''Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:58, December 14, 2013 (UTC) And if I recall, an admin isn't suppose to act like this. All I did was use your page as an example of something that "shouldn't normally be possible" and then you turn around and say this? K. Also you insult my knowledge of Bleach and my intellect personally when you say "He knows what he's talking about". Actually fan-fiction or not, it is possible, especually if the RP is for himself and not for others to interact with. If he fully went "This isn't for role-playing with other people" we shouldn't be able to judge unless he went "This character is better then so-and-so". Trust me I know all about the Mary-sue territory. You admit that your method was flawed so obviously you must of thought the technique was crossing into said territory. Also I'd be more then willing to discuss with the admins here but they are usually if not 75% of the time doing something else, wither it be there real-life issues/responsibilities or the other wikia sites they run, regardless I don't see them active enough to hold a long-out conversation. I mean I am on the chat-all day practically and even then the only users I see using the function are myself and maybe 2~3 others. Last thing I will say is you need to get a check on your emotions because I wasn't attacking you but CLEARLY you thought I was. I will obviously let it slide and not respond with negativity but next time I might not be so kind cause I can only let things slide so much. Dragonlord45 (talk) 18:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh god, I'm so terrified. I can't bear to even think about what Dragonlord45 will do if he loses his shit. Lemme go lock my doors and windows a- oh wait, that won't help either. Someone please help me from the latest internet tough guy. Let me re-post what you said above: ''Well...coming from you who made a Quincy, a Full-blooded one, being able to use Hollow powers just because of a medallion, makes me think otherwise. That is insulting my own intelligence, by simplifying a theory I had come up with to a child-like degree and implying that just because of that, my opinion was virtually weightless in this matter. So yes, I'm going to get pretty angsty in this matter because apparently when a new guy comes here, his word is the only one that matters. The theory I had was flawed because I was missing the key part of the Quincy's spiritual anatomy and an admin corrected that. Instead of arguing and acting like I knew just about everything there was to know about Bleach, I removed the theory and started over from scratch. You know why I can have longer conversations with these admins? Because I've been on here for nearly four years and have gotten to know them as good friends, and have learned much more about Bleach because of it. Who are you? Some new guy who is apparently so well versed in the Bleach world that he can completely meld two incompatible race powers together without any real explanation other than "Fuck it. It's fan fiction. I can do whatever I want." which is a key excuse used by some of the worst fan fiction authors alive? Yeah, we've had plenty of those here. I'll just end off with this: Mangetsu (an admin in case you didn't see) has ordered you to change this article around to have some semblance of logic. Do so, or the page will be deleted. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 19:38, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :Not trying to be a smartass here, but this isn't actually his article... :< Kai no kimi - Talk 21:48, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Judgement I really don't care if this Article belongs to the said User whom is arguing with an Admin, or not. This Article goes against the core concepts of the BLEACH Universe that, as a Fandom, we try to uphold to the best of our ability. I'm placing the MoS Violation Tag onto this Article effective immediately. If anyone wants to challenge this, see me in my Message Wall, and hopefully we can do it civilized. Without the use of Smartassery and Sarcastic comments being used. I hope we're all adults here, and that we can negotiate a level ground here. Otherwise, you have no place in this Wiki. We shouldn't have to tolerate the antics of children who never grow up. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Children, Please Okay okay, let's not fight. Everybody, to their neutral corners. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 02:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC)